La Junta del G8 5
by CEREZ4
Summary: Los miembros del G8: Italia, Alemania, Japón, Estados Unidos, Canadá, Inglaterra, Francia y Rusia se reúnen con el G5: Brasil, China, India, México y Sudáfrica... *OC's*


Los miembros del G8: Italia, Alemania, Japón, Estados Unidos, Canadá, Inglaterra, Francia y Rusia se reúnen con el G5: Brasil, China, India, México y Sudáfrica... *OC's*

 **Nota:** ¡Hola! inauguro esta sección con un fic de mi autoría que trata algo así como que el G8 conoce al G5 XD... Salen personajes originales (técnicamente todo el G5). ¡Espero sus comentarios! ^^

* * *

 **La Junta del G8 + 5**

* * *

Inglaterra: Demos comienzo a la junta del G 8 + 5… Eh… ¿Pero están todos, no?

EUA: ¡Si yo estoy aquí, los demás no importan!

Francia: Hagamos de cuenta que no escuchamos eso ¬¬

Rusia: ¿No será que falta China? korukoru

China: Aquí estoy-aru.

Alemania: Será mejor que nombremos lista:

-¡Italia!  
Italia: ¡Pasta!

-¡Japón!  
Japón: ¡Presente!

-¿Ca-na-dá?  
Canadá: Me alegra saber que no se olvidaron de mí ^^

*se abre la puerta y entra un grupo*

Brasil: ¡Hola, hola! *abraza a China* tú vienes con nosotros.

Rusia: Kolkolkolkol…

Brasil: Pensándolo bien… te lo regreso -_-

India: ¡Buenos días a todos!

Alemania: Bien ¿no falta nadie?

*entra alguien corriendo*

Sudáfrica: Disculpen la tardanza… el taxista me trajo vuelta y vuelta.

Inglaterra: ¿Por qué, no conocía el camino?

Sudáfrica: Es que le pagué con un diamante ^^;

Todos: -_-;

Francia: Falta alguien más… ¿Qué no son ustedes el grupo de los 5?

Los 4: Sí -.-

EUA: ¡No importa comencemos sin él!

*Comienza la junta*

Inglaterra: Y cómo iba diciendo, la culpa del calentamiento global la tiene EUA!

EUA: ¿Cómo te atreves? Todos sabemos que la culpa es de China!

China: o.o

Rusia: Ey EUA, lo que quieras con él con migo, además la culpa es de la India.

India: Nooo. T3T

Sudáfrica: *echándose solito de cabeza* Aquí no pasa nada… ¿Quién quiere un diamante? ^^;

Japón: ¿Cómo te atreves a sobornarnos? ¬¬

Canadá: Espero mi turno para hablar ^^

Italia: Vee~ los diamantes son tan hermosos.

Alemania: ¡Ponte serio Italia!

Brasil: Si no fuera por mí lo único que respirarían sería smog. ¡Yo soy el pulmón del mundo!

Francia: ¿Te gustaría que ambos nos tomáramos un respiro de esta tediosa junta, Brasil? ¬w¬ (Brasil: Gah =_=)

*se abre la puerta*

¿?: ¡Ya llegué! ¿De qué me perdí?

Inglaterra: De casi toda la junta ¬¬

Francia: Llegas tres horas tarde.

México: ¡Oye, oye, oye!... Tú no eres rosa *refiriéndose al panda de China* (XD)

Todos: ¿Qué? ._.

EUA: Andas hasta las manitas o.o

Alemania: Llegas impuntual y en estado inconveniente. Qué vergüenza.

Japón: Esta honorable junta ha sido mancillada. Pido permiso para suicidarme.

Italia: Vee~ (Así como vas)

México: Uyyy… uno no puede entrar poquitamente ebrio porque les molesta.

Brasil: ¡Oye! ¿Te fuiste de farra y no me invitaste?

México: Sie… =.=

Sudáfrica: Bienvenida, gracias a ti no me siento tan mal de haber llegado al último ^^

India: ¿México, te sientes bien?

México: Me emborrache para hacer más llevadera esta reunión, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie! ò.ó

Canadá: ¿Ni a mí? (México: En especial a ti, que me saliste más cabrón que bonito ò.ó)

Rusia: México, llegas en el momento justo, estamos leyendo la lista de los países más corruptos del

mundo *^^*

China: Donde por cierto no apareces porque diste mordida -_-

EUA: Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

México: *ignorándolo* Bueno, me avisan si hay algo importante…

Inglaterra: ¿Te vas a dormir?

Francia: ¿Y tú nieve de que la quieres?

México: No quiero nieve, me traen una torta ahogada con rete harto chile, cierran las cortinas, apagan la luz y hablan en voz baja porque me duele muuucho la cabeza =.= (y conste… les doy chance de hablar).

Sudáfrica: ¡Así se habla, México! òwó

India: Espero que te mejores pronto u.u

Brasil: ¿Por qué no me invitaste? ;o;

China: De haber sabido yo también doy mordida, creo que estoy en primer lugar -_-;

El G-8: Pero ¿qué le passaa? o.O

México: Chingen a su madre todos =.=

* * *

~FIN~

* * *

No quería que la entrada de México fuera de esta manera, pero la verdad es que hoy no tenía ganas de ver a nadie D:

Mi primer fanfic de Hetalia, ¡espero que les guste!

* * *

 **Nota (2018):** Un fic muy absurdo que hice (seguramente bajo los influjos del alcohol [como todo el fanwork que tengo de Hetalia D:]) hace años, lo vuelvo a publicar acá por que como sea, le tengo cierto... aprecio.


End file.
